Leniwe Dni
by Andzia267
Summary: Yuri budzi się rano w ramionach Viktora. Czysty fluff, bez fabuły, coś lekkiego na odstresowanie.


**Okropnie krótkie, ale mam sześć sprawdzianów w tygodniu i brak czasu na coś dłuższego.**

* * *

Otworzyłem leniwie oczy, ale szybko wycofałem się, próbując odeprzeć atak wrogich oddziałów promieni słonecznych.

Narażony na szersze straty i kolejne ataki, postanowiłem nie otwierać ich więcej.

Przyjemne ciepło które mnie otulało, szybko stało się za gorące, toteż zacząłem się wiercić, nie mogąc przegonić wrażenia, że leżę na czymś twardym, co wbija mi się w skórę i to bynajmniej nie jest sprężyna materaca. Lecz nie przestawałem zmieniania pozycji, do czasu gdy moja nietypowa poduszka nie jęknęła z bólu.

-Yuri! Przestań się wiercić.

Podskoczyłem zbyt przerażony aby oddychać.

Przyspieszony oddech mojego żywego materaca, po pewnym czasie znów stał się miarowy uspokajając mnie lekko i przytulając bliżej do siebie, co od razu wywołało reakcję łańcuchową prowadzącą do ciekawskiej krwi gotującej się w moich policzkach, która najchętniej wyszłaby na zewnątrz. Jest tak ciekawa świata, że codziennie lubi pchać się zaraz pod skórę, aby mieć na sali dobre miejsce na spektaklu kompromitujących momentów mojego życia.

Otworzyłem niepewnie jedno oko. Gdy upewniło się, że zagrożenie minęło, a poduszka-Viktor milimetry od mojej twarzy śpi, pozwoliłem otworzyć się też drugiemu.

Wyglądało na to, że blask Viktora przyćmił promienie słoneczne, bo one przestały już mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Chyba naprawdę poślubiłem anioła.

Wrażenia jakie się miało patrząc na niego, nie przyćmiły rozczochrane włosy. Nie zrobiła tego też cienka stróżka śliny cieknąca po ostro zarysowanej brodzie. Nawet ten nie należący do świeżych oddech ani trochę nie zabierał mu chwały.

Położyłem się na jego wyrzeźbionej latami łyżwiarstwa figurowego klatce piersiowej, oddając się w pełni błogiemu ciepełku, które, z niego emitowało.

Miałem doskonały podsłuch na jego serce, które przyspieszyło lekko, gdy musnąłem jego nagą skórę obojczyka wargami.

On chętnie przyjął ofertę zakleszczając swoje ramiona to na mojej głowie, to na łopatkach.

Schylił się, żeby ucałować mi głowę.

Podczas gdy normalnie wystarczyłoby tylko to, aby mnie uśpić, dziś nie mogłem.

Skończyłem wpatrując się w śpiącego anioła na ziemi zaraz przede mną.

Jestem beznadziejny, zakochuję się w nim od nowa każdego dnia.

\- Wiem, jestem piękny, ale jak patrzysz się na mnie non-stop przez tyle godzin, to, to zaczyna się robić trochę creepy.

Szybko odskoczyłem, ale zatrzymały mnie ramiona Viktora.

-Wcale nie! Nie patrzyłem się na ciebie! Nie!- odpowiedziałem zamieniając się w pierwszą na świecie hybrydę człowieka z pomidorem, i to mocno dojrzałym, odpowiadając wiele za szybko.

-Tak, tak.

Znowu to robił! Znowu! Ten sam pseudo niewinny uśmieszek.

Siedzieliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy, przytuleni ciasno.

Kręciłem koła palcem w miejscu jego serca z dziką satysfakcją oglądając, jak za każdym muśnięciem ledwo zauważalny odcień różu pojawia się na jego policzkach i jak z każdym dotykiem jego ciało sztywnieje, a klatka piersiowa unosi się nieco wyżej.

-Viktor?-zacząłem nieśmiało, nie będąc pewnym, czy wystarczy mi odwagi na dokończenie, ale na raz wiedząc, że jest za późno na odwrót a Viktor nie da mi spokoju, póki wszystkiego z siebie nie wyduszę.

-Hmm?-mruknął średnio zainteresowany, trochę mnie tym denerwując.

Ale zalążek złości szybko mi przeszedł, jak otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem sposób w jaki topi się od mojego dotyku, do tego stopnia, że pochyla głowę coraz bardziej zamieniając nas miejscami, tak, że to teraz on leżał na mnie.

Gdyby tego było jeszcze mało, miałem idealny widok, aby zobaczyć jak jego twarz pod wpływem leżenia na mnie, ściska się, tworząc przesłodkie wrażenie pucołowatości.

-No bo ten, dużo o tym myślałem i...

Zobaczyłem w jego okraszonym diamentowymi gwiazdami niebie, zniewolonym w tęczówkach oczu ból i dobijające się do bram gorzkie łzy.

-Nie, Viktor!-krzyknąłem panikując-Nie chcę z tobą zerwać! Wręcz przeciwnie...

Jego wzrok przewiercał mnie, dokładnie wiem o czym myślał.

"Co mogło spowodować tak duży rumieniec, gdy mniejszy miał podczas naszych zaręczyn."

-Viktor-wziąłem jego kościstą dłoń, na której wyraźnie czułem wręcz wystające nad skórę naczynia krwionośne.- Ja zastanawiałem się nad adopcją.-drugie zdanie wykrzyczałem z prędkością światła zatrzaskując oczy, mogąc czuć tylko, jak czerwień rozpływa się po reszcie twarzy.

Czekałem na jego reakcję, nie chcąc jednocześnie ani jej słyszeć, ani otworzyć oczu.

Mogę uczciwie powiedzieć, że to były najdłuższe czterdzieści sekund w moim życiu, ale wreszcie przemówił.

-Ale, że dziecko?

-Myślałem nad imieniem Viktor Junior.

-Ale, że pies?

-Yuko, gdyby to była dziewczynka.-ignorowałem głupie pytania Viktora w najlepsze.

-Ale , że rybka?

* * *

 **Ten jego niewinny uśmieszek możecie zobaczyć na okładce ;)**

 **Gdy przeczytasz ro jeszcze raz, tylko, że tym razem trzeźwo (nie o 2.00 w nocy) i wodzisz, że nieświadomie zacytowałeś Death Note. W jednym z moich pierwszych fanfiction o YOI było piękne zdanie, też zresztą pisane w środku nocy "Yuko i ja byliśmy największymi plakatami Viktora", najlepsze jest to, że jak moja przyjaciółka to czytała, to zarzekła się, że nie było błędów ani ortograficznych, ani gramatycznych, ani logicznych, a czytając to potem co sekundę były wszystkie trzy rodzaje błędów :,)**


End file.
